Harry Potter et l'oiseau du Temps
by Titisweetii
Summary: Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite à la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis sont sur le Chemin de Travers, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là que Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il avait pensé. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses insomnies, le survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.
1. Chap 1: Par un soir d'été

**Harry Potter et l'oiseau du Temps.**

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite à la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis se rendent au Chemin de Traverse, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là qu'Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses, le Survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.

**Disclamer:** Evidemment rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling

**Couple: **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy

**Petite Précision: **On va dire que c'est ma première vraie fic, alors s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgent, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas de bêta. L'histoire prend part durant la 5ème années de nos héros! Sur ce bonne lecture les amis!

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**** Par un soir d'été.**

Harry était accoudé à la fenêtre respirant l'air frais du soir d'été. Il était pensif mais par-dessus tout, triste. Bien qu'il fût chez les Weasley, ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille, ses insomnies et ses pensées restaient là, incessantes et douloureuses. Ron et Hermione voyaient bien que ça n'allait pas du tout, surtout quand Ron était réveillé par Harry lors de ses crises persistantes et qu'il se mettait à hurler. Les deux Gryffondor avaient alors décidé de faire des tours de gardes afin d'avoir toujours un œil sur le survivant.

Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, se remémora une fois de plus la fin de l'année précédente où son parrain était mort par sa faute. Ô combien Harry s'en voulait, il avait envie de se retrouver en face de lui-même et de se mutiler, de se gifler, de lui hurler combien il avait été stupide et égoïste. S'il avait écouté ses amis, s'il ne s'était pas précipité de la sorte, alors peut-être qu'aujourd'hui Sirius et lui pourrait une fois de plus se retrouver dans la sombre maison du Square Grimmaud tout en se moquant de la vieille folle qui hurlait à l'entrée. Mais non, il était le survivant, avec une jolie prophétie pour parfaire le tout qui devait l'obliger à tuer ou être tuer. Harry répugnait cette idée. D'une part car cela voulait dire qu'il était le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort mais aussi parce qu'il devrait vivre toute sa vie dans l'optique de ce moment.

Pourtant c'était devenu une question d'habitude maintenant non ? Mais même avec toutes les épreuves qu'Harry traversait chaque année, il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Qui le pouvait ? Il se jura intérieurement que Cédric et Sirius seraient les dernières personnes qu'il perdrait. Il donnerait sa vie pour que cela n'arrive plus.

-Harry...l'interrompit la douce voix d'Hermione. Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle connaissait évidemment la vraie réponse, c'était plus une formule de politesse qu'autre chose. Harry avait beau tenter par tous les moyens de cacher son état, il ne pouvait tromper la prodigieuse capacité d'observation de la Gryffondor. De toute façon, elle n'avait même pas besoin de ça pour remarquer l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait Harry. N'importe qui pouvait remarquer les cernes qui marquaient le dessous des yeux du survivant, sa pâleur quasi constante ainsi que sa maigreur. Mme Weasley ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle tentait de faire ses plats favoris, de le faire grossir un tant soit peu, mais la perte d'appétit du Gryffondor était bien présente et on ne pouvait pas le forcer à manger.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et tenta un petit sourire. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était certainement le garçon le plus courageux qu'elle ait rencontré et qu'il ne méritait pas tout ça.

-C'était juste pour t'annoncer que les parents de Ron ont décidé d'une date pour l'habituelle sortie au Chemin de Travers. Pour les fournitures de cette année et aussi pour aller voir le magasin de Fred et Georges.

Cette nouvelle égaya un peu l'humeur morose du garçon. Les jumeaux arrivaient toujours à le faire sourire malgré lui. Puis il avait hâte de leur rendre visite dans leur magasin de Farce et Attrape. Cela n'avait pas du tout dérangeait Harry d'aider financièrement les jumeaux. Au contraire quand il avait vu la joie dans leurs yeux en leur apprenant que l'argent ne serait pas un problème, il ne put que s'affirmer que c'était une excellente idée. Bien qu'ils avaient terminé leurs études d'une façon extravagante et le mot est faible, ils avaient tout de même réussi à réaliser leurs rêves. Cela fit penser à Harry...

-D'ailleurs Hermione, quand est-ce qu'on va recevoir nos notes de BUSES à ton avis ?

-Mmmh, Madame Weasley pense que nous devrions les recevoir demain ou après-demain.

Il vit dans son regard de l'appréhension. Cela le fit sourire. Il savait de quoi elle avait peur. Elle ne changerait donc jamais.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Tu es la sorcière la plus doué de notre génération si ce n'est du siècle. Alors si toi tu n'as pas tes BUSES, personnes ne les aura.

Elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Ce genre de sourire qu'on aime voir sur le visage de ceux qu'on aime. Il se dit qu'avec deux amis aussi présents, Harry avait beaucoup de chance et que la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver serait de les décevoir ou de les perdre. Il secoua la tête, un instant effrayé par ses pensées. Cela n'arriverait pas.

Hermione décida de lui changer les idées.

-L'ordre est encore en train de se réunir dans la cuisine, une fois qu'ils auront fini nous pourrons aller manger. Molly t'a préparé un super gâteau. J'espère que tu as faim ?

-Oui, ça peut aller.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne mentait pas, il avait un peu d'appétit ce soir. De toute façon, il avait pris une décision. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller. Le monde sorcier comptait sur lui, ses amis comptais sur lui, tout le monde comptais sur lui, à part Voldemort et ses sbires évidemment. Mais malgré le fait que tous ces gens attendant quelque chose du survivant lui pesaient énormément, il ne pouvait leur tourner le dos. Combien de fois avait-il voulu jeter l'éponge et leur dire de se débrouiller tout seul ? Combien de fois Harry avait-il voulu partir loin sans avoir à se soucier de ce qu'il laisserait derrière ? Cependant, il savait très bien que jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner...jamais il ne pourrait vivre tranquille en sachant qu'il avait laissé tout ceux qu'il aime derrière. Alors il se battrait. Aussi difficile que ce soit, il endurerait tout ça pour offrir ce que tout le monde attendait de lui : un monde sans guerre, sans mage noir pour assombrir leur futur.

Même s'il pensait ça, demain matin, après une nuit de cauchemars, il se remettrait à broyer du noir. On ne sort pas d'un période si difficile d'un coup. Hermione était certaine que comme toujours il se relèverait.

-C'est vraiment dommage que Molly refuse toujours qu'on participe aux réunions de l'Ordre. Après tout, on est assez grand et expérimentés au combat non ? S'exclama Harry.

J'aimerai vraiment prendre part à ces réunions. On aurait plus l'impression de servir à quelque chose...plutôt que de rester cloîtrés ici...

-Oui, mais j'imagine que Mme Weasley, comme toute mère qui se respecte, ne peut se résoudre à laisser ces enfants combattre et se mettre en danger. Mais, une fois à Poudlard, nous pourrons toujours remettre en place l'AD non ? Nous pourrons continuer à entraîner ceux qu'ils le veulent à de futurs combats !

-Je ne sais pas 'Mione. L'année dernière, je vous ai tous mis en danger... Je ne veux pas recommencer...répondit le survivant dont la voix et les yeux s'assombrirent.

-Nous verrons ça une fois à Poudlard, d'accord ?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, n'étant pas du tout fan de l'idée. Mais peut-être ainsi, il pourrait aider de jeunes sorciers à se défendre contre les Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, il était quasiment sûr que comme l'année dernière, s'il venait à reformer l'AD, il n'y aurait pas du tout de Serpentard. Il était persuadé qu'ils étaient majoritairement des fils de Mangemorts. Malfoy le premier. Après tout, il avait vu son père lors du retour de Voldemort. Le survivant était sûr que Malfoy junior avait attendu, tout joyeux, que la face de serpent lui appose la marque, tel un cadeau de Noël...

* * *

**EDIT: **Après une absence un peu longue, je reviens et repost les cinq chapitre tout en les corrigeant! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!


	2. Chap 2: Le Chemin de Traverse

**Harry Potter et l'oiseau du Temps.**

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite à la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis se rendent au Chemin de Traverse, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là qu'Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses, le Survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.

**Disclamer:** Evidemment rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling

**Couple: **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy

**Petite Précision: **Nous revoici pour un deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2:****Le Chemin de Traverse.**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Essoufflé et pantelant, il jeta de brefs regards autour de lui. Il était en sécurité. Une fois calmé, il remarqua la présence de la brune sur un fauteuil proche de son lit, somnolente. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait réveillé ni Ron ni Hermione. Il décida de se rallonger, attendant que ses deux amis se lèvent de leur propre chef. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il se rendait au chemin de Travers. Cela l'enchanta un court moment avant qu'il ne se rappelle une fois de plus son cauchemar...

Plus tard dans la matinée, quand tout le monde fut prêt, la grande famille prit la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Quand Harry sortit de la cheminée, toujours dans un grand fracas, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire face à l'allée qui se présentait devant lui. Le Chemin de Traverse était toujours aussi bondé de personne. Le Survivant avait émis mentalement la brève idée que peut-être tout le monde serait cloîtré chez lui, dans la peur de croiser les Mangemorts. Mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Est-ce que tout le monde le prenait encore pour un menteur malgré le fait que le Ministère ait officialisé le retour de Voldemort ?

-On dirait que les gens n'ont pas envie de vivre dans la peur et préfèrent vivre en profitant plutôt que d'attendre tremblant chez eux, dit Ron qui se trouvait près d'Harry.

_Ça se tient_, pensa Harry.

Après avoir achetés leurs livres, leurs nécessaires de Potion qui leurs rappelaient qu'une fois de plus cette année, ils devraient se taper Rogue, ils se dirigèrent de meilleure humeur vers le magasin des jumeaux. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils furent accueillit par un tas d'objets volants en toute liberté. Ils remarquèrent aussi que la boutique remportait un énorme succès au vu du monde qui s'amassait devant les différentes étagères. Très vite, le trio se détacha du groupe afin de fureter un peu partout. Hermione s'intéressa aux filtres d'amours et Ron ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Le roux accrocha alors du regard une certaine potion qui donnait d'horribles furoncles et se dit que ce serait parfait pour les Serpentard. Harry alla voir les petites créatures enfermées dans les cages. Il remarqua Ginny, complètement séduite par les boules de poils et qui demandait à sa mère de lui en acheter un avec le regard d'un chien battu. Il sentit brusquement des mains sur ses épaules et se retourna. C'était les jumeaux avec leurs sourires malicieux toujours en place.

-Comment vas-tu Harry ? Commença Georges. Est-ce que...

-Une de ses boules de poil t'intéresse ? Finit Fred.

-Non je ne faisais que regarder. On dirait que votre magasin marche à merveille ! S'exclama le brun.

-Oui, on a tout le temps une foule de client, dit Fred.

-C'est comme si tout le monde avait envie de se changer les idées, renchérit Georges. Mais si les affaires marchent si bien, c'est...

-Totalement grâce à toi Harry, sans toi, tout ça n'aurait pas été possible, Termina Fred.

-Alors Merci ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

La petite troupe resta une bonne grosse demi-heure. Harry continua à parler avec les jumeaux qui semblaient pas mal débordés. Il y avait tellement de clients et de choses à voir. Ce n'était pas étonnant, les deux têtes rousses avaient une imagination débordante, et toujours de nouvelles idées pour un futur projet. Quand Molly sonna le départ, décrétant qu'ils leur restaient pas mal de choses encore faire, c'est avec dépit que la troupe sortit de la boutique. Le trio discutait à l'écart du groupe.

-Ha ! J'ai acheté un de ses filtres qui donne d'énormes furoncles. Je m'en servirais quand un de ses Serpentard nous insultera. Le pied serait de s'en servir contre la face de fouine ! S'exclama Ron

Harry ne put que hocher vivement face à cette phrase, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ron...soupira Hermione. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée et tu le sais. Nous n'avons qu'à les ignorer...

-Mais Hermione ils n'arrêteront jamais si nous ne leur donnons pas une bonne leçon ! Répondit le roux.

-Mais ça pourrait devenir dangereux...Imaginez que certains d'entre eux soit déjà des Mangemorts, ça pourrait vite mal tourner.

Alors Hermione aussi avait déjà pensé à cette option. Ce n'était pas étonnant, parce que même avec l'officialisation du retour du grand Lord Noir et donc du visage de certains de ses sbires, leurs enfants ne se généraient pas pour se montrer à Poudlard.

-Si c'est le cas, nous nous battrons et les enverrons à Azkaban, dit Harry avec hargne. C'est tout ce que méritent ces vils serpents. Ça ne devrait pas po-

Il fut interrompit par une violente explosion plus loin dans le chemin de Travers. Immédiatement le trio sortit leur baguette, paré au combat. Une fois la fumée de l'explosion dissipait, ils aperçurent une dizaine de Mangemorts. Très vite, les sorts fusèrent de toute part. Il ne s'écoula pas beaucoup de temps avant que des corps de sorciers prit au dépourvu ne s'écroulent. Harry ne réfléchit pas plus de deux secondes avant de s'élancer à pleine vitesse vers le groupe de Mangemorts.

-Avada Kedavra, hurla l'un d'eux.

Harry évita le sort qui se répercuta sur une des boutiques près de lui dans un violent fracas. Il en profita pour lancer un rapide stupefix à son adversaire. Il enjamba les débris et se plaça devant un autre Mangemort en hurlant une fois de plus le sort de stupéfaction. Un sort passa à côté de son oreille. Il se retourna pour voir Nymphadora Tonk, la baguette brandit, un regard déterminé sur le visage. L'ordre était arrivé et s'occupait déjà des Mangemorts. Molly rassembla très vite ses enfants afin de les éloignés du combat mais Ron se débattit en lui criant qu'il pouvait se battre, qu'il pouvait aider. Mais devant le visage meurtrit par la peur de sa mère, Ron abandonna et prit Hermione par le bras en l'emmenant au loin. Hermione s'écria :

-Mais Harry est encore-

Une autre explosion, plus violente cette fois-ci vient frapper près des Mangemorts, tout droit entre Harry et les sbires de Voldemort. Face à la puissante explosion, quelques Mangemorts perdirent leurs masques, révélant leur visage. Harry en reconnut la moitié. La rage monta vite en lui en se rappelant que certains avaient été là lorsque Sirius avait été tué. Mais alors que le vent soufflait, dissipant le reste de fumée produite par l'explosion, le regard du survivant s'arrêta sur le visage pâle de Malfoy. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, ne lançait aucun sort. Il se contentait de rester là en retrait, les yeux plein d'horreur et de tristesse, comme paralysé.

* * *

**EDIT: **Chapitre corrigé!


	3. Chap 3: Retour à Poudlard

**Harry Potter et l'oiseau du Temps.**

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite à la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis se rendent au Chemin de Traverse, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là qu'Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses, le Survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.

**Disclamer:** Evidemment rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling

**Couple: **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy

**Petite Précision: **Voici un troisième chapitre. Je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos review! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**** Retour à Poudlard.**

Harry s'assit mollement sur le fauteuil d'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express, soupirant. Il avait eu une semaine bien mouvementé. Alors que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna se posaient près de lui, il se plongea dans ses pensées. Cette semaine avait été assez particulière pour lui. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu l'attaque au Chemin de Traverse. Quand les Mangemorts avaient vu l'Ordre arrivé, ils s'étaient très vite repliés. Mais ce n'était pas vers cette attaque que les pensées du Survivant étaient tournées, mais plutôt vers le Serpentard qui avait semblait pétrifié par les actions que ses partenaires étaient en train de commettre.

Cela avait troublé Harry. Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il lui était difficile d'arriver à une conclusion cohérente. Dans son esprit, le blond était un toutou serviable qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de la face de serpent. Alors pourquoi Malfoy avait semblé si triste, si effrayé lors d'une occasion où justement il pouvait se faire bien voir par Voldemort ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

_C'est peut-être juste un trouillard, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Tous les Serpentard sont comme ça de toute façon_, avait pensé Harry.

Il en avait évidemment parlé à ses deux meilleurs amis, leur relatant de façon précise ce qu'il avait vu.

-Tsch ! Je trouve que ça lui ressemble bien à cette face de fouine moi ! Il veut faire le beau, mais au final il a juste peur de se salir les mains. C'est seulement un beau parleur, rien d'autre.

Harry n'avait pu qu'approuver, car la façon de penser du roux ressemblait à celle qu'il avait. Les Serpentard avaient, après tout, la réputation d'être rusés et intelligents mais surtout pas courageux. Cette caractéristique appartenait aux Gryffondor. C'était une des différences fondamentales entre les serpents et les lions. Hermione prit alors la parole avec une voix qui se voulait prudente, ayant peur de l'effet qu'elle allait émettre.

-Peut-être que Malfoy ne veut juste pas être un Mangemort...

Les deux garçons sursautèrent à l'entente de la proposition de la brune, affichant des visages incrédules. Elle s'en était doutée, elle savait que cette idée les choquerait. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment non plus mais elle préférait exploiter toutes les possibilités. C'est pourquoi, elle décida de continuer prudemment :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que peut-être Malfoy n'est pas le Serpentard que nous croyons...comment expliquer...Peut-être que finalement il n'a pas envie de suivre son père ou encore, elle hésita un moment, Voldemort.

Ron eu un air idiot sur le visage, les yeux exorbités.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Hermione, on parle de Malfoy là, la face de fouine, l'être abominable des Serpentard ! Je ne veux, et surtout je ne peux croire une seule seconde que cette sale fouine puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de cœur, s'exclama horrifié Ron.

-Ronald, arrête un peu d'être aussi entêté, je ne faisais que des suppositions. Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes, lui répondit la brune.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Ron, 'Mione. Je trouve ça impensable qu'il ne puisse pas vouloir perpétuer la tradition de la famille Malfoy...Et rappelle-toi, que c'est lui qui nous a fait tous ces coups foireux depuis la première année et qui t'appelle toujours Sang-De-Bourbe.

Hermione se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas discuter plus longtemps avec les garçons de cette idée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient raison...Elle en avait eu la preuve à mainte reprise. Mais au vu des derniers événements, quelque chose clochait. Elle ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car la discussion passa vite à un autre sujet.

_Est-ce vraiment possible que Malfoy puisse penser ainsi...non, il a dû avoir mangé quelque chose d'avarié et du coup il se sentait pas bien, c'est pourquoi il avait cet air horrifié. Il avait peur de vomir. Et ce semblant de tristesse c'est parce que il n'avait pas pu participer à l'assaut, _pensa Harry, souriant, satisfait de sa conclusion.

Il était beaucoup plus facile pour le survivant de trouver une excuse qui était difficilement cohérente plutôt que d'admettre la possibilité que celui qu'il a haï pendant toutes ses années soit en réalité un être totalement différent. Mais au fond de lui Harry savait que ce n'était pas ça, mais en tant que Gryffondor qui se respecte, il s'entêta à ne pas y penser.

Harry reprit pied avec la réalité quand il entendit une exclamation de Neville qui discutait botanique avec Ginny. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas du tout d'accord. Il tourna la tête pour voir Luna qui lisait le Chicaneur à l'envers avec son air absent qui lui correspondait si bien. Puis à ses côtés, Hermione et Ron continuaient à se disputer une fois de plus. Hermione se tourna alors brusquement vers Harry :

-Harry, c'est important d'avoir un rythme régulier de travail sans quoi, on accumule très vite le retard. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Hum, oui oui oui, tout à fait, répondit le brun soucieux de ne pas énerver plus la Gryffondor, tout en lançant un regard pleins de signification à Ron.

-Ainsi, il est plus facile de retenir les leçons une fois que tu les révises avant les examens. Et dois-je te rappeler Ronald Weasley, que l'année prochaine nous passons nos ASPICs?

-Non, 'Mione, soupira Ron, vaincu.

-Allez, nous allons bientôt arriver, on devrait s'habiller.

Quand le petit groupe sortit du train, ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches. C'est alors que Hermione aperçut le groupe des Serpentard et à sa tête Malfoy. Il avait cet air hautain qu'il adoptait toujours. Cependant quand il s'approcha des calèches, il eu un sursaut et un regard horrifié. Très vite, il se reprit en la présence de ses camarades. Hermione comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il venait de voir les Sombrals. Ces créatures que seuls les gens ayant vu la mort puissent voir. Mais elle n'en parla pas au groupe, gardant cet instant dans un coin de la mémoire.

Une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, les Gryffondor s'assirent alors leur table, heureux de pouvoir retrouver Poudlard cette année encore. C'est alors qu'un groupe plus bruyant que les autres fit son apparition. Harry tourna vivement la tête et aperçut le groupe infernal des Serpentard. A sa tête, l'air fier et la tête haute, Malfoy junior. Il jeta un regard hautain à la table des Gryffondor et croisa le regard d'Harry. Il échangea quelques paroles avec ses amis, qui d'un coup, éclatèrent de rire. Les serpents prirent alors la direction de leur table.

_-J'ai eu tort de penser ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que ce Malfoy puisse être autre chose qu'un être si...si...abominable, _pensa Harry en colère.

Harry fut interrompit dans ses pensées par le début de la répartition des premières années. Il pensa que cette année, ils étaient moins nombreux que les précédentes. Il mit cela sur le compte de parents soucieux pour leurs enfants. Le retour de Voldemort avait beau rendre sceptique beaucoup de sorciers, d'autres y croyaient dur comme fer et préféraient agir prudemment surtout quand il s'agissait de leur enfant. Une fois la répartition terminée, le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole afin de mettre en garde les premières années contre les dangers du château. Il prit également soin de bien fixer Harry lorsqu'il énonça l'importance de respecter les règles. Harry rougit légèrement et ses amis rigolèrent.

Une fois cela terminé, les plats furent servit, et semblaient toujours aussi alléchant. Ron ne se priva pas de se jeter sur la nourriture, tel un troll affamé. Alors qu'Harry mangeait, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir ce sentiment de bien-être qui le traversait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait chez lui, à Poudlard.

Mais ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est qu'une fois encore, cette année allait être difficile pour lui et qu'une fois de plus, il devrait faire des choix qui le changeront à jamais.

* * *

**EDIT: **Chapitre corrigé!


	4. Chap 4: Masques

**Harry Potter et l'oiseau du Temps.**

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite à la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis se rendent au Chemin de Traverse, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là qu'Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses, le Survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.

**Disclamer:** Evidemment rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling

**Couple: **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy

**Petite Précision: **Et voici un quatrième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise! Bisous à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**Masques.

Draco s'affala sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il était enfin seul. Il pouvait se laisser aller, et ne plus avoir ce masque qu'il devait porter en permanence. Il avait beau avoir eu le devoir de le porter depuis son enfance, aujourd'hui plus que tout, il n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué, et surtout il était terrifié. On l'avait sacrifié, à cause des erreurs de son père, on l'avait sacrifié, tel un veau s'apprêtant à se faire abattre. Parce que c'est de ça qu'il s'agissait. La mission qu'on lui avait confiée était impossible à faire. Tuer un des plus grand Mage de tous les temps, c'était impossible, surtout pour quelqu'un de son âge. Tout cela n'était qu'une cruelle vengeance de la part de Voldemort pour punir son père qui avait failli.

Il aurait aimé avoir un autre père. Un qui ne soit pas soumit à un fou bon à tuer. Il aurait aimé avoir un père qui attendait de lui plus qu'une simple rivalité avec la Sang-De-Bourbe ou bien le Survivant. Un père qui soit présent et qui ne lui apprennent pas les sorts impardonnable en se servant de son fils comme cobaye. Il ne devrait pas penser de cette façon et pourtant il avait beaucoup aimé la période où le grand Malfoy avait atterri à Azkaban. Il avait redécouvert une des faces cachées de sa mère. Celle qu'elle ne montrait que rarement, tellement rarement que son dernier souvenir datait de son enfance.

Draco aurait préférait être autre part. Abandonner tout ça, partir sans se soucier de ce qu'il laisserait derrière. Mais il ne pouvait pas, si jamais il tentait quoi que ce soit, sa mère en paierait le prix. Et jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. Il avait beau avoir une grande rancune contre son soumis de père, il ne mettrait jamais sa mère en danger.

Avant le retour de Voldemort, Draco attachait beaucoup de valeur au nom de la famille Malfoy. Aujourd'hui encore, mais quelque chose avait changé de façon indéniable. Dans la tête du blond, un Malfoy ne pouvait être écrasé de la sorte, il ne pouvait accepter qu'on sacrifie un membre de sa famille... Draco avait vraiment été désillusionné quand le Grand Lord Noir était revenu. C'est à ce moment où il a commencé à mépriser son père.

Mais maintenant qu'il était dans cette situation, il devait réfléchir à l'élaboration d'un plan pour tuer Dumbledore. Il avait envie de pleurer, de se cacher. Mais sa mère comptait sur lui, alors il le ferait, il devait juste trouver comment...

xXxXxXxXx

Il marchait d'un pas rapide et assuré dans les sombres cachots de Poudlard. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, remplir sa mission. Et il ne le voulait pas seulement parce qu'il avait fait le serment inviolable mais aussi parce qu'il était attaché à cette personne. Le professeur Rogue ne cessait de réfléchir à comment il allait s'y prendre. Il avait promis, à la manière sorcière, de protéger le fils de Narcissa. Mais il connaissait la fierté légendaire du Serpentard. Il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas facile d'obtenir sa coopération. Néanmoins il voulait faire un essai. Tenter, tout d'abord, d'obtenir des informations. Il savait que le « Maître » avait confié au blond la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Mais il ne savait pas du tout comment Draco comptait s'y prendre ni s'il avait déjà une idée. Mais Rogue était plus inquiet sur le fait que cela puisse mettre son filleul en danger.

Il l'avait promis à Narcissa, et surtout il connaissait Draco depuis qu'il était petit. Il avait été comme un fils pour lui. Il s'en était occupé de temps en temps, et cela avait toujours été un réel moment de plaisir, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Évidemment, le professeur de potion en avait parlé au directeur. Et la demande de ce dernier l'avait étonné et énervé au plus haut point.

-Comme vous le savez Severus, je suis déjà condamné. Bien que je vous sois éternellement reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait, j'ai encore une dernière demande à faire.

Rogue ne répondit rien, l'invitant ainsi à continuer. Le directeur s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, l'air soudain plus fatigué, plus vieux. Il reprit d'une voix légèrement enroué.

-Je suis sûr que le jeune Malfoy ne veut pas de la mission qu'on lui a confiée. Et je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un assassin. Je suis également certain qu'il est promis à un brillant avenir. C'est un garçon pleins de potentiel qui cache, j'en suis persuadé, autre chose que ce qu'il se contente de montrer. Il n'a juste pas eu la chance de tomber dans la bonne famille.

Le professeur avait du mal à voir où voulait en venir le vieillard. C'est pourquoi il attendit que celui-ci poursuive :

-Si jamais je devais me retrouver face au jeune Malfoy en étant complètement démuni, je veux que vous prononciez le sort impardonnable à sa place.

Rogue s'attendait à tous sauf à ça. Il tenta de se reprendre et parla d'une voix qu'il voulait calme :

-Vous voulez que je vous tue ?

-Oui.

Rogue explosa, ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps devant la mine détendue de Dumbledore.

-MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA ! VOUS RENDEZ VOUS COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS ME DEMANDEZ ?!

Le directeur fixa l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec malice, celle qui le caractérisait si bien.

-Severus, préférez-vous que le jeune Malfoy devienne un assassin ? Voulez-vous l'obliger à tuer alors qu'il n'en a sûrement pas envie ?

-Mais...

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Dumbledore avait raison. Mais tuer celui qu'il avait considéré comme un mentor était quelque chose qu'il aurait vraiment du mal à faire. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il aurait préférait que le vieillard meurt en s'endormant...Mais apparemment, c'était impossible. Il ne savait même pas comment la bague le tuerait. Au début il avait espérait que ce serait en le vidant petit à petit de son énergie. C'était toujours plus enviable que de finir ses jours dans d'atroces douleurs.

\- Promettez-le-moi, Severus, demanda Dumbledore. Il n'y avait plus de malice dans ses yeux, juste un regard sérieux qui n'attendait qu'une chose.

-Je vous le promets, Albus, prononça-t-il à regret.

Il était arrivé à destination, devant la salle des Serpentard. Il donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle commune verte et argent. Il y trouva le jeune homme assis confortablement dans un des canapés à disposition.

-Ha, Parrain, prononça le Serpentard.

-Suis-moi Draco, j'ai à te parler.

Le blond suivit son parrain sans discuter. Il se doutait de quoi il allait parler. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, Draco devait se protéger, lui et son parrain. Une fois assez loin de la salle commune, le professeur prit la parole, d'un ton doucereux.

-Comment vas-tu Draco ?

-Très bien, une nouvelle année commence et j'ai de nouvelles responsabilités, répondit-il un air de fierté sur le visage.

-J'imagine que tu parles de la nouvelle tâche que ta confié le Maître ?

-Exactement, répondit le garçon blond avec une mine narquoise.

-Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda prudemment l'expert en potion.

Draco savait qu'ils en viendraient à cette question. C'est pourquoi il répondit d'une façon assez sèche :

-Le Maître m'a confié cette mission à moi et à moi seul. Je ne divulguerais rien de la conversation privilégiée que j'ai eu avec lui.

-Mais Draco, peut-être que je pourrais t'apporter mon aide...

-Non ! Je me débrouillerai tout seul, je suis assez grand pour mener à bien la mission qu'il m'a donné !

-Il y a peut-être des risques inconsidérés et-

-Tu veux t'attirer toute la gloire n'est-ce pas ?! Cracha Draco. Ha, vous êtes tous pareils, mais je-

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le professeur Rogue le plaqua contre le mur et dit d'une voix sombre :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques mais tu ne pourras jamais y arriver seul Draco ! Alors laisse-moi t'aider !

Il avait fini par crier. Il n'en pouvait plus. Bien qu'il se fût douté de la difficulté à faire parler le garçon, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre. Son neveu était en danger et il avait promis à Narcissa de l'aider. Cependant Draco, loin de s'en émouvoir répondit d'un ton glacé :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, _professeur_. Je réussirai seul.

Rogue relâcha le garçon blond. Cela ne servait strictement à rien. Ils n'arriveraient nulle part. Il choisit un repli stratégique. Le professeur de potion ne savait pas quoi faire pour le moment alors il abandonna temporairement.

Le Serpentard voyant qu'il avait réussi son coup, marcha de façon hautaine vers sa salle commune, satisfait. Mais une fois qu'il passa le tournant du couloir, sa mine se défit et il eut une expression préoccupée et douloureuse. Il aurait tellement aimé que son brillant parrain l'aide, qu'il lui dise quoi faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il y avait trop de risques. De son côté, Rogue décida de retourner voir le Directeur. Il avait été blessé par la remarque du blond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu.

Il commençait même à avoir du mal à croire que le Serpentard ait besoin d'aide, tellement il avait semblé sûr de lui. Pourtant, son neveu ne voulait que ça, que quelqu'un le sauve...

* * *

**EDIT: **Chapitre Corrigé


	5. Chap 5: Ce Moment-là

**Harry Potter et l'oiseau du Temps**

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis sont sur le Chemin de Travers, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là que Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il avait pensé. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses insomnies, le survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.

**Disclamer: **Évidemment rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling à part l'intrigue.

**Couple: **Harry Potter &amp; Draco Malfoy

**Petite précision: **Salut tout le monde! Et voici un nouveau chapitre où l'histoire fait un bon en avant. Je vous ferais aussi remarquer qu'il est plus long que les précédent! Sur ce Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les premiers jours de Septembre s'écoulaient lentement sous la chaleur de fin d'été. Les élèves de Poudlard aimaient beaucoup se retrouver à côté du lac après les cours. Ils pouvaient s'y détendre et admiraient un super couché de soleil. C'est en sortant du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que le trio se rendit dans leur endroit préféré.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, rugit Harry. Pourquoi on n'a pas été mis au courant plus tôt !? Pourquoi est-ce que le Destin s'acharne sur nous ?!

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce vicieux protecteur de Serpentard serait arrivé à son but un jour!

-Cette année va être catastrophique, c'est la fin...déclara Harry la mine sombre.

-Voyons les garçons, même si j'admets qu'il n'est pas très juste avec nous, il reste tout de même un professeur plutôt talentueux, dit Hermione.

-Mais c'était ma matière préférée ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit être gâchée par ce fétichiste de Serpentard aux cheveux gras ?! S'exclama Harry.

Ils s'acharnèrent encore longtemps sur l'ancien professeur de potion. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Harry avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Évidemment, son état était toujours un peu préoccupant mais on voyait une légère amélioration au niveau de l'appétit, et de ce fait qu'il avait repris un peu de poids. La Gryffondor était persuadée que c'était l'effet bénéfique de Poudlard mais aussi des cours qui lui donnaient une meilleure mine. Car le survivant avait beau se plaindre des professeurs ou encore de la tonne de devoirs que ceux-ci donnaient, cela lui occupaient l'esprit et lui changeaient les idées. Par contre, elle se doutait qu'il avait encore quelques insomnies, même s'il refusait d'aborder le sujet.

De son côté, Harry était content d'être de retour à Poudlard, même si l'année commençait plutôt mal. Comment Dumbledore avait pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il osé faire ça ? Le seul minuscule avantage qu'Harry arrivait à entrevoir était le fait qu'il se débrouillait mieux en potion grâce à ce nouveau professeur nommé Slughorn. Il était moins focalisé sur Harry, ce qui était une bonne chose. Et Rogue aura beau dire ce qu'il veut en Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais Harry avait beaucoup de talent dans cette matière.

Mais dans cette sublime matière gâchée par Rogue, les Gryffondor étaient avec les Serpentard. Et ces derniers ne loupaient jamais une occasion de tourmenter Harry afin qu'il perde des points, et cela rendait le Survivant furieux. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se contenir longtemps.

Cependant, c'est le cœur plus léger, après des heures de plans montés contre le maléfique professeur, que le trio rejoignit la Grande Salle et leur table. Ron ne se fit pas prier pour commencer à manger. Harry entama son repas quand il croisa le regard d'un certain Serpentard blond. Mais celui-ci, au lieu de lancer un combat à coup de regard noir, préféra détourner les yeux. Cela surprit le Gryffondor. Il avait commencé à se poser pas mal de question au sujet du blond depuis le début des cours. Malfoy avait perdu un peu de son mordant. Il était moins vif à lancer des joutes verbales qu'il clôturait très rapidement d'ailleurs. En effet celui-ci avait toujours des répliques cinglantes mais au final il se montrait beaucoup moins agressif, comme s'il était las de quelque chose, ou encore préoccupé.

Harry n'expliquait pas ce changement de comportement. Il était habitué à un comportement agressif qui se finissait souvent à coup de baguette. Mais cela était devenu extrêmement rare. Il avait l'impression que Malfoy était ailleurs.

-_Il doit encore préparer un sale coup,_ pensa Harry.

Il existait en lui un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Inconsciemment, sans que le brun ne s'en rende compte, ce sentiment persistait chez lui et il était dû à une seule chose : le manque. Car qu'il accepte ou non de se l'avouer, ces bagarres continues étaient la seule façon qu'avait les deux garçons de communiquer entre eux. Dans ce rituel existait aussi une sorte de défouloir. Ils leur permettaient de se libérer pleinement de toute leur frustration. Pas de retenue, pas de crainte de voir l'autre fondre en larmes. Ils pouvaient se lâcher. Dans ces joutes verbales et physiques, les deux ennemis ne se rendaient certainement pas compte que cela les amusaient énormément.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Peut-être était-ce cela la solution ? Rogue était dans son bureau repensant à la discussion avec son mentor. Suite à la conversation ou plutôt dispute avec son neveu, le professeur de potions s'était trouvé dans une impasse. Cela lui arrivait peu souvent mais quand c'était le cas, il préférait aller voir le directeur de Poudlard. Cependant, une fois de plus le vieillard l'avait surpris et avait parlé en énigme.

-Peut-être que le jeune Malfoy trouvera une aide là où il l'attend le moins, dit Dumbledore avec ses yeux pleins de malice.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Hé bien, il est évident que ce jeune garçon ne vous révélera rien, énonça le directeur.

-Merci, j'avais cru le comprendre. Il est bien trop fier pour ça, grogna Rogue.

-De la fierté ? Moi j'y vois d'avantage de la peur, mon cher Severus.

Le professeur de potion réfléchit. Il était vrai que sur le coup, il n'avait pas pensé que c'était autre chose que de la mauvaise foi ou encore de la fierté mal placé. Même s'il s'était attendu à cette réaction, cela l'avait blessé. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait à tête reposée, les dires du directeur n'étaient pas du tout infondés. Confier une telle mission à un gosse juste par punition, il y avait de quoi être effrayé. Mais Draco pouvait être très borné, il savait que cela ne changerait pas.

-Que vouliez-vous dire par « il trouvera une aide là où il l'attend le moins » ?

-Peut-être que cette fois vous ne pourrez pas agir directement pour l'aider et qu'une autre personne saura nécessaire afin de sauver le jeune Malfoy.

Rogue avait quitté le bureau bien pensif, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien savoir de plus. Il retourna pendant des heures les mots du directeur. Il avait peut-être une solution, même si celle-ci lui paraissait inconcevable voir totalement absurde. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, le temps lui était comptait. A lui et à son neveu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il avait trouvé ! Il avait trouvé un début de solution. Une solution à cette longue torture. Draco Malfoy était tellement soulagé qu'il se permit un léger sourire. Il se complimenta longtemps pour sa découverte. Deux placards ! La voilà sa solution. Deux placards qui se relient dans l'espace et qui permettraient de déplacer des objets ! Cependant, il y avait deux points noir sur ce joli tableau… Où étaient ces deux placards et était-il possible de déplacer aussi des êtres vivants ? Cela demanderait certainement du temps pour trouver la réponse à ces deux questions mais Draco considéra cette découverte comme une petite victoire.

Bien que cela lui avait fait cruellement mal de rejeter ainsi son parrain, Draco s'était pressé à rechercher une solution, afin que tout cela se finisse le plus vite possible. Mais même à ce moment, quand il devrait tuer le vieux fou, y parviendrait-il ? Aurait-il le courage de lancer le sort impardonnable ? Et une fois cela fait, que deviendrait-il ? Il serait un des sbires privilégié de Voldemort. Cette idée le répugna, un Malfoy n'était pas fait pour être asservi, _IL_ n'était pas fait pour être asservi.

Une profonde angoisse le gagna. Il comprenait petit à petit où il se dirigeait. Ou plutôt, où il se jetait. Dans un gouffre où ni lui ni les gens qu'ils aimaient n'avaient d'avenir. Si Malfoy parvenait à tuer un des mages les plus puissants, Voldemort gagnerait cette guerre. Le balafré avait beau avoir survécut une fois, le blond était persuadé que cela ne se reproduirait pas une deuxième fois. Une fois qu'il aurait anéanti ses deux principaux adversaires…Le lord Noir aurait quartier libre pour faire ce qu'il veut…

Draco se secoua, s'interdisant de poursuivre ses sombres pensées. Il ne devait pas, il le savait. Il devait avant tout se concentrer sur sa mission. Entrevoir l'avenir était bien trop terrifiant.

-_Il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher, _pensa Draco.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il courait à en perdre le souffle. Il se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire. Il prit la porte où était dessinée une grande croix bleue. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avancer qu'il perdit pied et tomba à toute allure. Les cris de ses amis lui rappelèrent qu'il était accompagné et surtout qu'il les avait mis en danger.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres seulement du sol. Un visage familier apparut à côté de lui. Une mine hautaine, des yeux glacés et une chevelure blonde presque blanche, Malfoy Senior le fixait, un sourire narquois inscrit sur son visage. Il tenait fermement Hermione dans ses bras, sa baguette pointant dangereusement contre son cou. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu entamer un seul geste, d'autres ombres apparurent, emprisonnant le reste de ses amis. Harry était le seul libre de ses mouvements.

-Rends-toi, Potter et tes amis auront la vie sauve ! Cracha un des Mangemorts.

-Il ment Harry! Hurla Hermione.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à se rendre, L'Ordre était déjà à ses côtés. Il vit son parrain, lui souriant. Alors qu'il allait pour le rejoindre, Bellatrix apparut derrière le survivant et prit son bras. A peine eut-il le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Bellatrix prononça le sort impardonnable. Un faisceau vert sortit de la baguette d'Harry et frappa Sirius. Son visage disparut derrière un immense voile blanc.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, pantelant, sur le point de vomir. Ses insomnies étaient encore présentes et agissaient toujours sur lui comme un couteau. Un couteau qu'on enfonce, qu'on remue ramenant les souvenirs douloureux à la surface alors qu'on fait tout pour tenter de s'en débarrasser. Les réveilles étaient horribles pour le survivant. Ses cauchemars lui remettaient en tête ses erreurs, ses pertes.

Harry tenta de se calmer, difficilement. Il tenait à ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre qui s'empresseraient de lui poser un tas de question. Il ne voulait surtout pas ça. C'est pourquoi il ralentit sa respiration, prenant de plus grande bouffées d'air.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il faisait encore complètement nuit. Il invoqua alors une petite horloge à l'aide du sort _Tempus. _Le réveille lui indiqua minuit et demi. Harry n'était pas du tout fatigué et redoutait par-dessus tout de se rendormir. Il décida alors de faire une petite escapade dans le château et prit sa cape d'invisibilité pour être sûr de ne pas avoir affaire avec Rusard. Il traversa les couloirs frais en cette fin d'été, lui apportant un peu de bien-être. Il monta les escaliers sans se rendre compte de où il allait. Il marchait, se laissant aller à cette vague d'apaisement, pouvant ainsi réfléchir à autre chose que ses cauchemars incessants. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était au dernier étage de Poudlard, le brun décida de se rendre dans un de ses endroits préférés : la Tour d'Astronomie. Presque personne ne s'y rendait, et on y avait une vue complètement dégagée sur le par cet sur le ciel. Alors qu'il franchit le seuil de la salle, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Devant lui se trouva une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Accoudé à la rambarde, Draco Malfoy pleurait. Le reflet de la lune perçait sur sa chevelure blanche et son visage pâle. Cette vision lunaire du blond fit penser à Harry l'instant d'une seconde que le Serpentard ressemblait vraiment à un ange ainsi. Alors qu'Harry était perdu dans sa contemplation, Malfoy essuya rageusement ses larmes. Harry prit peur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être ici, il savait que ce n'était pas correct d'observer ainsi le Serpentard dans un moment si intime. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, trébucha maladroitement sur un objet et tomba à la renverse, dévoilant ainsi son apparence. Draco se tourna précipitamment vers l'intrus. Tout de suite son visage prit une expression pleine de haine et de rage.

-Stupéfix, cria le blond.

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. C'est impuissant qu'il regarda le Serpentard s'approcher. Celui-ci gardait une mine empreinte de colère mal contenue. C'est avec une voix similaire qu'il prononça froidement :

-Alors comme ça Potter, on espionne les gens ? Ta maman ne t'a pas appris que c'était impoli ?

Son visage se durcit davantage et arrivé au corps du Gryffondor, il donna un grand coup de pied dans les côtes du brun. Celui-ci ne put réprimer un cri de douleur qui ne franchit pas sa bouche. C'est totalement immobile qu'il vit Malfoy quitter la pièce, conscient d'avoir assister à quelque chose d'inconcevable.

Draco marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible. C'est en disparaissant au détour d'un couloir que le blond soupira :

-Par Salazar…


	6. Chap 6: Vers un début de solution?

**Harry Potter et l'oiseau du Temps.**

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite à la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis se rendent au Chemin de Traverse, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là qu'Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses, le Survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.

**Disclamer:** Evidemment rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling

**Couple: **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy

**Petite Précision: **Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Mais vous allez devoir vous y faire car je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir des sorties quotidiennes. Pour plusieurs raisons, je ne peux pas toujours écrire et je préfère le faire bien, surtout que je fais une relecture minutieuse afin d'améliorer mes chapitre! Bref, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!

* * *

**Chapitre 6:****Vers un début de solution? **

Draco claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. Il prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, un vase de couleur verte et le jeta violemment contre le mur. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller de la sorte ? Comment avait-il pu laisser voir Potter, la pire personne possible, le voir dans un état si pathétique ? Il avait fait une erreur. Une grossière erreur ! Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire ! De toutes les personnes, il avait fallu que ce soit ce stupide bon samaritain de Potter ! Le Serpentard blond enrageait contre lui-même et surtout contre Harry. Il avait envie de se défouler contre quelque chose. Toutefois n'ayant plus rien sous la main à jeter, il essaya de se calmer et de se raisonner. Potter l'avait vu et alors ? Dans le pire des cas, la seule chose que pourrait faire le balafré serait de colporter partout qu'il l'avait vu pleurer. Il n'aurait qu'à nier, les Serpentard ne croiraient jamais de tels dires venant de Potter.

Il s'allongea lourdement sur les couvertures en soie de son lit à baldaquin et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il savait que cette nuit encore, il serait difficile de trouver le sommeil dans cette chambre glacée. Depuis que le Lord Noir lui avait confié cette mission et peut-être même avant, le blond avait énormément de mal à s'endormir, sûrement trop pensif. Mais c'était bien normal, après tout, il était affligé d'une mission de la plus haute importance…

C'est alors que petit à petit, ses yeux commencèrent à doucement se fermer, plonger dans l'obscurité du sommeil. Avant qu'il ne sombre totalement dans un monde plein de cauchemars, il revit le visage du Gryffondor dans son esprit.

Dans une toute autre partie du château, se trouvait Harry qui rentrait difficilement à son dortoir. Ses côtes le faisaient encore douloureusement souffrir. Le Serpentard n'y était pas allé de main morte. Une fois arrivé à sa salle commune et grimpé péniblement les escaliers d'une marche claudicante menant à sa chambre, Harry se laissa choir dans son lit, soupirant.

Quelle étrange soirée se dit-il. Après que Malfoy soit parti, Harry était restait une bonne heure complètement immobile sur le sol froid de la tour d'Astronomie, le temps que le sort se dissipe. Le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner la scène dans tous les sens et de voir venir mille questions affluer dans sa tête. Que faisait Malfoy ici à cette heure de la nuit ? Pourquoi celui-ci était-il en train de pleurer, chose qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible ET pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il était atteint par cette scène !? Cela devait être l'émotion, ou la surprise.

Mais le Survivant ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été troublé par ce moment. En même temps, voir celui que l'on considère comme un salaud sans cœur fondre en larme, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Sans qu'Harry n'en comprenne totalement le sens, un sentiment avait commencé à germer en lui. Il s'apparentait presque à un sentiment de pitié. Le meilleur côté du Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas être « touché » par la tristesse de quelqu'un d'autre.

-_Oui mais là on parle de Malfoy quand même, _pensa Harry.

Cependant l'étrange impression que quelque chose clochait avec le Serpentard ne faisait que s'amplifier, aussi prit-il une décision. Dorénavant, il garderait un œil sur Malfoy. Depuis le début de l'année et même avant, sur le Chemin de Traverse, il s'était comporté d'une manière complètement étrange, inhabituelle. Harry savait que cela cachait quelque chose, sûrement quelque chose de pas clair. A quoi d'autre pouvait-il s'attendre venant de sa part ? C'est pourquoi après cet instant, il avait décidé de surveiller sa Némésis afin que ce dernier ne puisse rien faire de malveillant. Car même si Harry en était moins convaincu qu'avant, il continuait de penser que le blond avait un sombre projet derrière la tête.

OoOoOoOo

Le réveil sonna bruyamment, sortant Harry du peu de sommeil bienfaiteur qu'il avait eu cette nuit. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Alors que le Survivant peinait à ouvrir ses yeux, un flot de souvenir émergea en lui. Son cauchemar, sa balade nocturne, la tour d'astronomie, Malfoy accoudé à la rambarde, pleurant…

Cette fois, il était bel et bien réveillé. Il décida d'aller prendre sa douche en premier, ses camarades peinant à se lever (surtout Ron), pour profiter d'un moment de solitude.

L'effet relaxante de l'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien et acheva de le réveiller. Il leva ensuite Ron, qui se mit à râler pour la forme et tous deux descendirent rejoindre Hermione qui les attendait, impatiente.

-Vous êtes en retard les garçons, sermonna Hermione.

-Tu connais Ron, 'Mione, toujours autant de mal à se lever le matin, soupira Harry.

Ron grimaça et ils prirent la route de la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Le roux, comme à son habitude, se jeta sur la nourriture mise à disposition sur la table alors que ses deux amis venaient à peine de s'asseoir.

-On a quoi après 'Mione ? Demanda Harry, feuilletant la Gazette qu'il avait récupéré sur la table.

-On a défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serpentard.

Ron soupira, soudain las de savoir qu'il allait encore passer deux heures en compagnie de la maison qu'il détestait le plus, et c'était réciproque.

-En parlant de Serpentard…commença Harry, vous ne…

C'est à ce moment que Malfoy entra dans la Grande Salle accompagnait de sa troupe. Le blond ne se donna même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil narquois à la table des Griffons comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il se dirigea directement vers sa table.

-Continue Harry, dit Hermione.

D'un coup, il hésita à tout révéler. Le son de sa voix resta bloqué pendant un court instant mais il finit par dire sur le ton de la rigolade :

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on a trop de cours avec cette maison.

Ron s'intéressa tout de suite au sujet, critiquant vivement la maison des serpents. Le brun repensa à la soirée d'hier, perdant son regard dans le vide. Harry ne pouvait pas raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu hier.

Habituellement, il racontait tout à ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais Il n'y arrivait pas. Pas cette fois-ci. Dans une autre situation il l'aurait certainement fait, se moquant sournoisement de l'état du Serpentard mais au moment où était rentré Malfoy, il ne put raconter tout cela à Ron et Hermione. Il avait au fond de lui quelque chose qui l'interdisait de raconter cette scène. Sûrement la trop grande bonté d'âme du Survivant. Car il était sûr que si les rôles avaient été inversés, Malfoy n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à raconter les pires ragots sur Harry. Cette incapacité à parler de la scène dont avait été témoin Harry venait certainement du sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait surpris la scène. Observer quelque chose d'interdit, de trop intime, peut-être même de précieux…

Au final, Harry ne toucha quasiment pas à son assiette, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione. Elle pensait pourtant que celui-ci avait repris un peu d'appétit. Cependant, elle ne se posa pas davantage de questions pour le moment. Les Gryffondor prirent le chemin de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal d'un pas lent, cherchant à retarder le plus vite possible le moment fatidique.

De son côté, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal marchait d'un pas rapide vers sa salle. Finalement, il avait pensé à une idée pour aider son neveu. Il n'était pas du tout sûr de l'efficacité de son idée, ni même de la réussite de celle-ci mais à situation désespérée, moyen désespéré. Rogue doutait sérieusement de cette idée, mais avait-il le choix ? Non, alors il tenterait, et si jamais cela ne marcherait pas…Il aviserait. Il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Quand il arriva vers sa salle de cours, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard qui attendaient sa venue, étaient chacun de leur côté, se regardant en chien de faïence. Une habitude prise par les deux maisons. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra, sans un regard ni un bonjour. Ses élèves le suivirent silencieusement.

Une fois arrivé à son bureau, Severus se retourna et fit face à la classe, toujours divisée en deux, avec du côté droit, les Serpentard et du côté gauche, les Gryffondor. Il soupira intérieurement. Cela n'allait vraiment pas être simple. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix morne, commençant son cours :

-Bien. Aujourd'hui nous commencerons un nouveau chapitre sur les Inferis.

-Mais professeur, nous venons à peine de-

-Moins 5 points pour Gryffondor. Il serait temps, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de savoir rester à votre place.

Hermione baissa la tête, rougissante. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre la parole dès que quelque chose lui paraissait anormale dans la façon de faire des professeurs. Cela venait sûrement des années précédentes où les élèves avaient vu défiler des professeurs aussi incompétents que malveillant. Rogue releva la tête et regarda ses élèves d'un air strict et ennuyé.

-Ce cours sera donc en deux parties. Une partie théorique et une partie pratique.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Beaucoup des élèves présent étaient soulagés et content d'apprendre que cette année, ils auraient droit d'utiliser leur baguette. Cela contrastait radicalement de l'année précédente.

-Nous commencerons aujourd'hui par la partie pratique. La partie théorique sera étudiée plus tard et vous aurez à la fin du chapitre à rendre un parchemin conséquent. Bien, les créatures étudiées dans ce chapitre seront les Inferi, des cadavres ramenés à la vie par la Magie Noire. Qui peut me dire comment se défendre contre un Inferi ?

Hermione s'empressa de lever la main, la réponse au bout des lèvres.

-Personne? Comme c'est décevant. Le moyen le plus efficace est le feu. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, vous allez vous entrainer à jeter le sort _incendio. _Pour cela j'ai fait des équipes de deux afin que vous puissiez vous entrainer. Levez-vous et mettez-vous au fond de la classe.

D'un coup de baguette, Rogue fit disparaître toutes les tables et chaises de la salle. De son côté Harry pensait que pour une fois, il allait enfin pouvoir apprendre quelque chose d'utile. Car cela ne l'étonnerai pas une seconde que Voldemort puisse utiliser des Inferis pour se battre.

-Vous vous entrainerez par pair. Je vais annoncer les duos. Une fois votre duo appelé, mettez-vous dans un coin de la salle pour commencer l'entrainement.

-Pansy Parkison et Théodore Nott

Le professeur continua sa liste où les groupes étaient unis, c'est-à-dire un Serpentard avec un Serpentard et un Gryffondor avec un Gryffondor. Puis énonça d'une voix tranchante, qui claqua dans l'air :

-Et enfin Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Le visage des deux nommés se décomposa. Draco devint encore plus blême que d'habitude tandis qu'Harry s'empourpra de rage mal contenu. Le Gryffondor pensa à un coup monté de la part de l'ancien professeur de Potion afin de le mettre dans tous ses états et apparemment c'était réussi.

-Hé bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Allez immédiatement vous mettre dans un coin et commencez votre entraînement, prononça Rogue d'une voix dure et froide.

-Professeur, commença Malfoy avec un sourire narquois, je crois avoir mal entendu-

-Mr _Malfoy,_ mettez-vous immédiatement avec monsieur Potter et commencez le cours, coupa le professeur d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune contradiction. A moins que vous ne préfériez passer un mois en ma compagnie tout en nettoyant des chaudrons ?

Draco comprit que son oncle ne rigolait pas. Il était très rare que Severus l'appelle ainsi. Généralement quand il employait ce ton et ce « Mr Malfoy » c'est qu'il était très en colère. C'est donc mauvaise grâce que les deux élèves se mirent dans une partie de la salle suffisamment éloigné de leurs camarades pour commencer à lancer les sorts. Peu de temps après le signal fut donné par Rogue, les élèves commencèrent à jeter l'_Incendio _avec plus ou moins de réussite.

C'est à ce moment que le Professeur choisit de quitter la salle, prétextant devoir aller chercher des parchemins. C'est alors que Malfoy jeta un regard noir à son oncle, voyant ce duo comme une vengeance de sa part.

Une fois la porte fermée, Rogue pria pour que son plan marche. Et afin de s'en assurer il regarda dans un petit miroir qui lui permettait de surveiller sa classe sans que personne ne le voie. C'était, selon lui, le meilleur moyen pour que cela dégénère entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre patiemment désormais...

* * *

Et voilà J'espère que cela vous a conquis! A bientôt


	7. Chap 7: Doutes Et Compréhension

**Harry Potter et l'oiseau du Temps.**

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite à la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis se rendent au Chemin de Traverse, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là qu'Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses insomnies, le Survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.

**Disclamer:** Evidemment rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling

**Couple: **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy

**Petite Précision: **Et voici le 7ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je sais que mes chapitres sont relativement courts mais remarquez qu'ils s'allongent toujours un peu au fil des sorties!

**Proposition: **Comme beaucoup, j'écoute obligatoirement de la musique en fonction du genre de chapitre que j'écris, à l'avenir, je peux, si vous le voulez, mettre les titres de musique correspondant aux chapitres! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Doutes et Compréhension.**

Le professeur de Potion tourna à l'angle d'un couloir désert et entra dans une des nombreuses classes vides de Poudlard. Il était seulement à quelques pas de sa salle afin de pouvoir intervenir rapidement. Il se doutait bien que son neveu lui en voulait mais toute cette mise en scène était nécessaire afin de le sauver…enfin, si par miracle, le plan réussissait.

Dans la salle de cours, alors que les élèves se trouvaient des places dans un bout de la grande pièce, Harry et Draco se regardaient en chien de faïence. Les deux pensaient à un coup monté de leur professeur. Le haïssant, ils se mirent tout de même en position de duel sans se quitter des yeux. Harry prit alors la parole :

-Je te laisse jeter l'incendio en premier pendant que moi je me protège et ensuite on échange.

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête, à la grande surprise d'Harry qui s'attendait à toute une dispute sur le faite qu'il lui donne des ordres. De son côté, Draco voulait vite en finir, montrant ainsi à son parrain que sa décision ne l'avait pour rien au monde dérangée et qu'il pouvait faire comme bon lui semble, cela n'aurait aucun effet sur lui.

Alors que les deux ennemis levèrent leurs baguettes annonçant le début du duel, une violente explosion retentit dans un angle de la classe. Tous les regards se tournèrent sans surprise vers un Seamus Finnigan totalement décoiffé et barbouillé de noir sous le rire bruyant de son camarade Dean. Très vite, il fut suivit par de nombreux Gryffondor, maintenant habitué à ce type de scène. Personne ne remarqua le visage désespéré et dépité de Rogue à travers le petit miroir bien caché au fond de la salle.

Harry souriait, regardant la scène comme ses camarades, amusé de la maladresse de Seamus qui malgré toute sa bonne volonté ne parvenait que rarement à faire un sort correct. Malfoy, vite lassé et habitué par ce genre de spectacle, tourna la tête vers son adversaire. Il se surprit à observer le brun qui, affichant un sourire sur son visage observait les Gryffondor avec des yeux pétillants d'amusement. Cela le mit soudainement en colère, voir tant d'insouciance, de mièvrerie entre ces idiots de Gryffondor, alors que lui devait se torturer l'esprit à chercher un foutu plan pour tuer son directeur.

Il éructait de colère et de rage contre cette injustice flagrante, il cracha d'un ton sec :

-Potter, en garde !

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il cria le sort _Incendio. _Harry eut à peine le temps de se préparer que déjà de magnifiques flammes rougeoyantes sortaient de la baguette du blond. C'est de justesse et grâce à ses incroyables réflexes que Harry put hurler :

-Protego !

Les flammes vinrent lécher le bouclier invisible d'Harry dans un bruit de crépitement sourd. Tout s'était passé très vite et Malfoy avait réussi avec brio le sort. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abaisser sa baguette afin de mettre un terme à l'_Incendio, _le sort redoubla d'intensité. Les yeux de Malfoy passèrent d'une lueur d'incompréhension à une lueur de panique totale. Harry comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant le visage du blond.

Tous les élèves dans la salle se tournèrent instantanément vers la scène qui se déroulait entre les deux rivaux. Les flammes ardentes ne cessaient de se développer et d'avoir des mouvements incontrôlables. Toutes les personnes aux alentours commencèrent à reculer, effrayées.

-Malfoy, arrête ça tout de suite ! Hurla Harry, une main devant ses yeux, tentant de se protéger. Tu vas trop loin !

Mais le visage de Malfoy était figé, apeuré par ce feu qu'il ne maitrisait plus. Harry se décida à prendre les choses en main.

-Aguamenti ! Hurla-t-il à travers le bruit assourdissant des flammes qui s'écrasaient contre le bouclier invisible.

Un long filet d'eau jaillit de la baguette du Gryffondor et vint ensevelir les flammes qui commencèrent dès lors à se rétracter et bientôt ne furent plus qu'une petite étincelle qui s'éteignit au premier coup de souffle. Harry et Draco avaient tous deux le souffle court et Harry respirait bruyamment.

-MALFOY ! cria le Survivant, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Tu vas trop loin !

Le blond était à présent à genoux, trempé par le sort, regardant le sol, immobile. Il frissonnait, il devait avouer qu'il avait eu sacrément peur. Il marmonna alors quelque chose à l'intention du Survivant. Mais celui-ci ne put rien entendre car la porte s'ouvra violemment. La voix froide de Rogue claqua dans l'air comme un réveil brutal :

-C'est incroyable ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul deux minutes, bande de gamins stupides !

Malfoy s'était relevé et d'un coup de baguette sécha ses vêtements toujours la tête basse.

-Je vous donne un mois de retenu, à tous les deux. Malfoy ! Potter ! Vous viendrez trois fois par semaine, à 20h récurez des chaudrons !

Malfoy leva brutalement la tête et fixa le professeur de DFCM dans les yeux mais ce fut Harry qui prit la parole en premier :

-Mais c'est-

\- Moins dix points pour Gryffondor. Continuez comme ça Monsieur Potter si vous voulez un mois supplémentaire.

Le Survivant se retient difficilement de lancer une remarque acerbe, il ne voulait pas prendre un mois de retenu en plus avec ce foutu professeur. Aussi se ravisa-t-il à toutes autres formes de provocations ou de protestations. C'était injuste. Mais venant de Rogue cela était et avait toujours été une habitude d'être injuste envers la maison des Griffons. Mais ce qui apaisa un peu sa peine fut que le chouchou du professeur maléfique était, lui aussi, voué à passer un mois à récurer des chaudrons.

-Maintenant, vous deux, désigna-t-il sèchement, vous allez me nettoyer toute cette eau. Et à mains nues, rajouta-t-il d'un sourire narquois en voyant les deux nommés levés leurs baguettes.

OooOoOOO

Harry enrageait contre son Professeur de Potion. Un mois de retenus ! Un mois entier où chaque semaine en plus des cours, il reverrait Rogue trois fois.

-Il faut toujours que ce maudit professeur s'acharne sur moi ! Il en prend un malin plaisir ! Ça se voit dans ses yeux ! Si seulement je pouvais me venger ! Je vous promets que dès que je finis Poudlard, je lui rendrais au centuple tous ce qu'il m'a fait subir ! Cracha Harry en colère.

Il était maintenant l'heure du dîner mais ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée n'avait pas cessé d'alimenter les conversations chez les Gryffondor et surtout dans le trio, ne laissant aucune chance à Harry de se calmer face à cette injustice.

-Ouais, mais faut pas oublier que c'est à cause de Malfoy ! S'il t'avait pas attaqué comme ça, t'aurais pas eu à lancer le sort de l'eau, dit Ron, entre deux bouchées.

-C'est l'_Aguamenti, _rappela Hermione d'un ton à la fois docte et exaspérée.

-Oui, voilà. Eh bien, jamais tu ne te serais fait attraper par Rogue ! S'exclama le roux. Quelle horrible petite fouine celui-là, ajouta-t-il, tout en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

-Ha ! Vous parlez de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? C'était tellement injuste je trouve ! dit Seamus qui se trouvait à côté de Ron.

-Mais au moins Malfoy a eu la même punition ! Bien fait pour lui ! Continua Dean.

-Je suis quasiment sûr que durant les retenus Malfoy sera privilégié, c'est obligé. Déjà que c'est exceptionnel que cette fouine se fasse réprimander par Rogue ! affirma Ron.

Et puis….

Harry ne suivait plus la conversation, plongé dans ses pensées. Pendant les cours qu'il avait eus après l'incident, il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Malfoy subitement en colère, son sort qui dégénère, son regard plein d'horreur et son abattement une fois le sort fini. Harry ne pouvait pas se tromper là-dessus. Ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là n'était pas voulu. Malfoy n'a jamais voulu blesser le brun avec l'_Incendio_. Il en était certain. Jamais il n'avait vu un regard aussi sincère de la part du Blond que quand celui-ci lui avait jeté un regard terrifié. A part dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Peu importe à quel point le Serpentard était doué pour jouer la comédie, ce genre d'expression ne pouvait se simuler. Le brun en était persuadé même si cela venait au final à défendre le blond. Mais alors que s'était-il passé pour que le sort dérape ainsi ?

-Hey! Harry, regarde! Malfoy n'est même pas venu dîner ! s'exclama Ron. Je suis sûr qu'il a trop honte pour se montrer !

Harry vérifia les dires de Ron par un regard rapide à la table des Serpentard et nota qu'effectivement, il était absent. Est-ce que Ron avait raison ?

-Mmmh, marmonna le brun, faisant peu d'effort afin de sembler intéressé.

Cela n'échappa pas à la perspicacité d'Hermione. Si elle connaissait aussi bien le Survivant qu'elle le pensait, alors elle savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de penser. Car la brune savait pertinement qu'Harry ne croyait pas à un coup foiré de la part du Serpentard. C'était évident. N'importe qui, avec un peu de bon sens, aurait compris que Malfoy était totalement désemparé quand le sort a commencé à dégénérer. Son meilleur ami avait beau être borné, il n'en était pas moins sincère, empathique et surtout réceptif face aux émotions de son entourage même si c'était Malfoy.

Mais quelque chose échappait légèrement la brune, si cet incident n'était de toute évidence pas voulu, alors qu'est-ce qui avait pu causer cette anomalie ? Car Hermione, ayant observé le début du combat, pouvait affirmer que le sort avait été exécuté avec perfection. Ce n'était pas comme Seamus qui avait très souvent une mauvaise prononciation ou bien un faux mouvement. Elle pensait savoir la cause mais se devait de le confirmer.

Alors que les plats principaux disparaissaient tout en laissant place à des tartes à la fraises et des moelleux au chocolat, Hermione se leva brutalement et se contenta de dire à ses deux amis :

-Je dois aller vérifier vite fait quelque chose à la bibliothèque, on se rejoint dans la salle commune.

-Mais Hermione, t'as pas touché à ta part de tarte ! Je peux la prendre ?! cria presque le Roux à son amie qui parcourait rapidement la Grande Salle.

-Vas-y !

OOoOoOo

Il était vingt-trois heures et Hermione lisait tranquillement un bouquin dans un fauteuil quand le coulissement habituel de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et Harry pénétra dans la salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors si tard ? Demanda la brune sans se retourner.

-Je me promenais, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul, avoua-t-il.

-Fais attention de ne pas te faire prendre par un préfet, ironisa Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis.

Le brun sourit, heureusement que c'était sa meilleure amie qui était préfète.

-Où est Ron d'ailleurs ?

-Il est monté avec les autres de son dortoir, faire une partie de je ne sais quel jeu.

-Ha ? Je vais allez voir ce qu'ils font ! S'exclama Harry. Ils doivent sûrement faire une bataille de carte sorcière.

-Avant que tu ne partes, Harry. J'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant à la bibliothèque.

Elle se retourna dans son fauteuil pour mieux fixer Harry dans les yeux. Elle le regarda d'un regard sérieux et perçant.

-J'ai lu que certains sorts bien lancés pouvait en fonction de la couleur, de la densité ou de la difficulté qu'ils prennent signifier plus qu'on ne le pense. Par exemple, si tu lance un _Aguamenti, _et que l'eau qui en sort est croupie et imbuvable alors cela signifie qu'il y a quelque chose que tu te reproches constamment et dont tu as du mal à te débarrasser.

Elle continuait de le fixer, marquant un silence significatif.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Harry, une lueur de sincère incompréhension dans le regard.

-Pour le sort de l_'Incendio_, un débordement incontrôlable signifie plusieurs choses : Une profonde colère mais aussi une profonde détresse…

Les yeux d'Harry s'éclairèrent soudain. Il voyait où voulait en venir Hermione.

-Ha, intéressant. Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué, je vais aller me coucher 'Mione, dit Harry en tentant d'esquisser un sourire.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, adressa à peine un salut à ses camarades et s'enferma dans son lit à baldaquin. Car s'il avait compris ce que Hermione essayait de lui dire, alors ce sentiment profondément ancré dans son inconscient et qu'il avait tenté de réprimé tellement il lui semblait improbable était sûrement vrai. Une conclusion qui lui semblait impossible. Malfoy n'allait pas bien…

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu! A la prochaine!


	8. Chap 8: Première Retenue

**Harry Potter et l'Oiseau du Temps.**

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite à la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis sont sur le Chemin de Traverse, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là qu'Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses insomnies, le Survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.

**Disclamer:** Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Couple:** Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy

**Petite précision:** Hum, bonjour tout le monde. Non je n'ai pas disparu et non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que cela m'a prit mais comme je l'ai dit durant le précédent chapitre je n'ai pas de rythme d'écriture. Et puis je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre m'a posé problème. J'ai eu dû mal à le trouver correcte. Dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais je pense que c'est nécessaire de passer par de tel moment afin de bien comprendre les personnages.

Je ne compte pas abandonné cette fic, sachant que la suite et la fin sont dans ma petite tête. Le problème étant le temps et surtout ma disponibilité! Bref, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira! La suite est en écriture et est largement meilleure je pense! Gros bisous à vous!

**Chanson recommandée pour ce chapitre: **Where'd You Go de Fort Minor ainsi que Brothers on a Hotel Bed de Death Cab For Cutie!

* * *

Severus Rogue descendait lentement les marches menant aux cachots, pensif. A sa grande surprise, il avait réussi. Son plan avait marché. Et cela avait, dans un même temps, confirmé deux choses. Premièrement, il devrait s'en remettre à Potter désormais. Il était à sa connaissance, le seul qui arrivait à faire « s'exprimer » son filleul. Devant ses camarades, ses professeurs et même sa famille, Malfoy gardait un masque de froideur inébranlable, accentuait par un regard hautain et un sourire narquois. Il avait été permis à Severus de voir le vrai visage de son filleul que très rarement lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui, plus jeune.

Et on en venait au deuxième élément, un trop plein d'émotion. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir au travers du miroir, Draco était sérieusement préoccupé. Cela ne faisait qu'affirmer ses doutes quant à la position du blond face à sa mission. Et il devait admettre une fois de plus que le Directeur avait raison. Il devenait évident que le jeune Serpentard était surpassé par l'ampleur de sa tâche et qu'il éprouvait des difficultés ainsi que toutes sortes de sentiments troublant.

La vie du jeune Draco n'avait jamais été facile, Severus devait l'admettre et sa famille en était la cause ou plus précisément son père. D'ailleurs le masque que portait en permanence l'héritier de la famille Malfoy était dû aux exigences du Chef de famille qui disait à qui veut l'entendre qu'un Malfoy devait rester maître de ses émotions et en aucun cas laisser paraître une quelconque faiblesse. S'il osait se dérober à cette règle caractérisant si bien cette puissante famille, Draco le payait cher.

Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il devait demander de l'aide. Sortir de cette cage qu'on lui avait imposée. Son parrain ne pouvait lui dire tous ce qu'il savait sous peine de compromettre sa propre mission d'agent double. Alors il ne pouvait que compter sur Potter. Potter et son don à vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, même s'il s'agissait de son ennemi, il serait une fois de plus le sauveur d'une âme égarée. Severus ne pouvait que l'espérer, même si sa fierté en prenait un sérieux coup.

Mais il n'était plus question de choses aussi dérisoires que la fierté, mais de vie. Car si jamais Draco venait à échouer, sa vie et celle de ses parents seraient fortement en danger. Et ça, Rogue ne pouvait le permettre, il était bien trop attaché à Narcissa qu'il connaissait depuis Poudlard et à Draco qu'il avait vu grandir.

Le professeur aux cheveux noirs était arrivé à destination. Il se trouvait devant une porte marquée d'un : « Préfet-en-Chef » en lettrine dorée. Il frappa deux coups rapides et entra sans plus de manière dans la chambre du Serpentard.

Il fut mal reçu par celui-ci qui, en guise d'accueil, lui lança un regard froid et hautain

.-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, _professeur ?_ Finit-il par demander.

-Comme je déteste courir après les élèves et surtout après les Gryffondor, dit-il d'une voix morne, j'aimerai que tu transmettes un message à ton cher camarade Potter.

Le blond ne pipa mot, attendant que son parrain ne poursuive.

-Tu lui diras qu'il sera désormais attendu les Mardi, Jeudi et Samedi soirs à 20h, et ce, pendant un mois. Tout comme toi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton doucereux

Le regard noir du blond ne fit que s'accentuer et son professeur lui tourna le dos, mettant fin à la conversation.

-c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?! Cria presque le Blond.

Rogue se tourna lentement, laissant une expression fermée sur son visage.

-Que veux-tu dire par là, Draco ?

-Rien…Bonne soirée _professeur_, dit-il d'un ton amer et qui sonnait terriblement faux.

La porte se referma laissant le Serpentard dans une douce pénombre que seul le feu de la cheminée éloignait. Il s'affala contre le canapé derrière lui en poussant un lourd soupir. Cela n'allait pas du tout. Il perdait bien trop le contrôle de ses émotions en ce moment. Il arrivait de moins en moins à garder son masque de froideur qu'il parvenait à conserver avant, en toutes conséquences.

Son éclat à l'instant venait lui rappelait cela et ne faisait qu'augmenter son malaise. Un Malfoy se devait de garder pour lui ses émotions et de rester serein en toutes circonstances. Il était nécessaire qu'il se reprenne. L'incident avec Potter avait commencé à mettre en doute la place de Draco au sein des Serpentard. Même pour le moment que des rumeurs expliquant que l'héritier Malfoy n'était plus ce qu'il était, il devait faire très attention à ce qu'elles ne s'amplifient pas.

Il avait bien trop à faire en ce moment pour en plus s'occuper de ridicules problèmes internes chez les Serpentard. Un des problèmes qui préoccupait de plus en plus Malfoy était Potter. Celui-ci l'avait vu maintenant à de nombreuses occasions dans des situations que le brun n'aurait jamais dû voir. Et Draco ne savait pas comment réagir, car à chaque fois qu'il croisait Harry, il anticipait des moqueries qui ne venaient pas.

Cela l'avait, par ailleurs, réellement étonné. Rien n'avait filtré de la scène qu'avait surprise le Gryffondor. Il s'était pourtant attendu à des tas de railleries de la part des Griffons. Mais rien. Comment devait réagir Draco face à Harry ? L'ignorer était apparemment inutile puisque désormais ils passeraient de nombreuses soirées ensembles. Cela ne réjouissait guère le Serpentard. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui et il n'avait pas encore trouvé une minute pour faire des recherches à propos des placards.

Cette année, les devoirs avaient été doublés en prévision des ASPICs de la Septième année, réduisant un peu plus le temps libre de Malfoy. Bien. Il devait tout d'abord se calmer et prendre problème par problème. Il irait aux retenus, n'adresserait la parole à Potter que si celui-ci lui lançait des piques. Il afficherait son masque à tout moment comme il l'avait toujours fait. Quant aux placards, il trouverait bien du temps pour faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque.

L'anxiété ne fit qu'augmenter. Il devait sortir. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette pièce. Le Serpentard ouvrit la porte et se dirigea instinctivement vers la tour d'astronomie. Puis après réflexion, il préféra aller dans le parc, là où les couples ne se bécoteraient pas et où un certain Gryffondor ne viendrait pas le déranger. Il traversa la grande porte et fût accueillit par un vent doux. Les étoiles parsemaient le ciel. Il s'approcha du lac et décida d'enlever ses chaussures et chaussettes. L'herbe, à perte de vue se pliait légèrement sous les douces bourrasques du vent. Quand ses pieds nus touchèrent ces petites plantes, le chatouillant légèrement, cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Il pouvait ressentir. Juste ressentir. Le vent sur son visage. L'herbe sous ses pieds. L'odeur de l'automne. Il posa alors son regard sur le lac, illuminé par une demi-lune. Il s'avança et apprécia ce moment. Car il était simple. La vue de ce paysage le calma et l'attrista. Encore combien de temps avant qu'on ne le prive définitivement de ce genre de plaisir ? Draco détourna la tête, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Il était mélancolique mais apaisé. Il était temps d'aller se coucher.

A l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait le Serpentard, un certain Gryffondor était dans son lit, ruminant ses pensées, les yeux grand ouvert dans la douce noirceur de son dortoir. Il se remémorait sans cesse les paroles de sa meilleure amie. Alors Malfoy était en détresse… Mais de quoi ? Que pouvait craindre le prince de Serpentard, un enfant gâté venant d'une longue lignée noble dont il se vantait toujours et fidèle à un seigneur puissant. Car même s'il détestait l'admettre, il craignait son ennemi, sachant très bien que celui-ci, adepte de la magie noire, détenait une puissante forme de magie.

Alors de quoi pouvez-bien se plaindre le blond ?

Peut-être n'avez-t 'il pas eu la place escomptée au sein des rangs de Voldemort et du coup, il allait perdre sa notoriété en tant que leader des serpents ? Penser à son ennemi de la sorte était étrange, pensa Harry.

Après tout devais-t-il vraiment se préoccupé du Serpentard ? Celui même qui n'avait cessé de les tourmenter durant ses six dernières années, d'insulter ses deux meilleurs amis en se moquant d'eux ?

Pourtant Harry, en contradiction avec lui-même, ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ses pensées dériver immanquablement vers le blond. C'est avec un tas de questions que les yeux du Gryffondor se fermèrent.

**oOoOoOoOo**

-Un autre village attaqué par les Mangemorts, énonça Hermione qui regardait la Gazette.

-Quoi ? Encore ?! S'exclama Ron. J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment « Il » attaque de plus en plus de village !

-Sûrement pour semer la terreur et montrer au monde que tous doivent le craindre, répondit Harry.

-« C'est dans la soirée du 10 octobre que le village sorcier Painswick s'est fait surprendre par une attaque de Mangemorts. Ceux-ci ont transplané à quelques mètres de l'entrée du village et ont commencé à incendier les maisons alentours. Bien que la plupart des habitants de Painswick ait réussit à s'enfuir, on dénombre 5 morts et 20 blessés graves. A la suite de ces évènements, le Ministère de la Magie s'est dit profondément attristé et a promis de m'être en place une centaine d'aurors supplémentaires prêt à intervenir en cas d'urgence. Malgré ces dispositions prisent par notre Ministre, les habitants du monde magique craignent tout de même une nouvelle attaque prochainement. »

Alors qu'Hermione venait juste de finir la phrase de conclusion de la Gazette, Draco Malfoy se présenta à la table des Gryffondor où plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, surprises. Il fixa Harry d'un regard froid et hautain. A son grand étonnement celui-ci détourna le regard pendant une seconde, comme gêné. Le blond décida tout de même de dire, d'une voix des plus froides :

-Nous serons attendu chaque Mardi, Jeudi et Samedi à 20h par le professeur Rogue.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, le menton relevé et partit s'asseoir à sa table afin de commencé son repas.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il enleva ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux et demanda dans un souffle désespéré :

-'Mione, on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

Elle afficha une mine désolée pour son ami et dit d'une voix douce :

-Mardi.

Harry tomba lourdement sur sa table, redoutant ces heures de retenus où ce cher Rogue ferait tout pour lui en faire baver.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Par Merlin ! Il avait oublié de surveiller l'heure et il était exactement 19h56. Il sortit de la Grande Salle en trombe, la bouche encore pleine et courut à en perdre haleine dans les cachots de Poudlard. Quand il arriva près du bureau du Professeur de Potion, Harry ralentit, essaya de reprendre son souffle et entra.

Dans la pièce était déjà présent Malfoy, debout devant Rogue qui lui, était assis à son bureau. D'ailleurs ce dit bureau n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi morne, sombre et lugubre. Très représentatif du personnage, se dit futilement le Gryffondor.

-Potter, vous êtes en retard. Il est 20h03. J'avais dit 20h. Moins 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Et voilà, ça commençait. Harry parvint à peine à cacher n lourd soupir de mécontentement. Cependant, le professeur continua :

-Bien, puisque vous serez ici pendant un petit moment, et que je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous vous ennuyiez, nous allons procéder par étapes.

Sur ces mots, il ordonna à ses deux élèves de le suivre d'un geste autoritaire. Rogue les amena à une pièce annexe à son bureau où était entassé deux étagères remplies de chaudrons et matériel en tout genre nécessaire à la fabrication de potions.

-Pour ce soir, je veux que vous nettoyiez toute cette étagère-ci, ordonna-t-il en montrant le meuble de droite. Vous pourrez partir une fois que cela sera finit.

Harry et Draco écarquillèrent les yeux. Il devait y avoir plus d'une quarantaine de chaudrons, sans parler du matériel restant. Cela allait leur prendre la nuit !

Alors que Rogue faisait demi-tour, il s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte-face, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

-J'allais oublier. Vos baguettes messieurs.

C'est avec un geste brusque que Malfoy donna sa baguette à son Parrain, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Harry. Quant au Gryffondor, c'est à contre cœur qu'il obtempéra et livra sa baguette.

Satisfait, Rogue partit de la salle, laissant Harry et Draco seul. Le blond fut le premier à bouger, allant chercher le nécessaire pour se mettre à la tâche. Il évita soigneusement tout contact que ce soit avec le Gryffondor, afin de finir tout ceci le plus vite possible.

Harry le remarqua et pensa que c'était sûrement mieux ainsi, car il était peu désireux de recevoir d'autres heures supplémentaires. C'est dans une ambiance pesante que les deux élèves nettoyèrent leurs chaudrons. Il n'y avait pas un bruit hormis le frottement récurrent des deux adolescents. Au bout de 5 heures, ils finirent le travail demandé et furent libres de partir.

C'est plein de courbatures qu'Harry et Draco quittèrent la salle. Alors que le brun devait monter et le blond tourner dans un autre couloir, ils se séparèrent, sans un mot, sans un signe, sans un regard. Comme s'ils étaient seuls.

Néanmoins, ils se dirent que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

* * *

S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review! C'est ce qui m'encourage! A la prochaine!


End file.
